wattpadian_royal_lay_enforcementpediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Wip
Going to delet this after its finishioyoyo "I have calculated that it is highly likely that only 3% of the ship's crew are uninfected." said a geth Earthling Alliance officer. "I conclude that leaving would be a fatal mistake." "Yeah, well, you were a mistake." said the mandalorian. "That was incredibly xenophobic and uncalled for." "Your birth was uncalled for." "We geth are not birthed, we are-" "Yeah, shut up metal man" said the mandalorian, before the geth walked over to him and punched him in the nuts. The Jamaalprim in the corner screamed in surprise, as the mandalorian screamed in agony. Karl then growled and easily yelled at a demonic wraith's ass, causing it to seductively giggle and blush. Karl then violently shoved a breadstick up its anoose, causing it to moan in pleasure as the garlic breadstick penetrated his inner layers. "Y'all need Satan" said Smixkeleeleee Joebobpobiddlydiddlydoo, an arch-vile chef, who promptly vomited in a trash can. "What is this goosefuckery?" asked General Slingbang, who had just returned from the bathroom. "a man is being violated with a bread stick" replied a necromorph. "IT'S A SPY" yelled Slingbang in reply. "AH SHIT THEY FOUND ME OUT" yelled the bully, running away before getting jumped by several people and a cyberdemon. He was wrestled to the ground, and his two giant arm things were cuffed. "YOU'RE GOIN' AWAY FOR KEEPS, LAWBREAKER!" said Slingbang, security guards escorting him to the basement for containment. That rhymed. I think. "alright I oughta" said Karl, slapping Slingbang's ass. This confused Slingbang to the highest extent possible. Karl then screamed at him. "Alright, you're going with Shrimpvanf the Names Miriam mandalorian and his brother, Shrimpbang." said Slingbang, adopting a stern look. "WHAT" yelled Karl. "FUCKIN' WHY" he asked. "Because you smell like cottage cheese and blood. I don't like either of those things." said Slingbang, punching Karl in the face, causing him to cry. Several guards then seized him, Strawberry and Big Booty Bitches, and the two mandalorians, dragging them away. They found themselves at some sort of altar, with several muns gathered in the room. One of them, an uplifted rabbit with coconut scented fur, stepped towards the struggling Karl and tapped his forehead with two fingers dripping in Holy Purple Drank. This gave him the blessing of the Based God, which would see that he excels considerably in swagger and rap based combat. This was because Karl knew of many Gods, yet he only worshipped Hitler, which would only give him the benefit of having one testicle and a cool moustache. Not much in the combat department. He was then taken to the exit as he screamed like an acoustic chilld, while the guards brought Shrimpbang to his knees. Shrimpbang was furious, struggling to escape the two guard's grip and grunting as the woman placed two fingers on his helmet. He steadily calmed down, murmuring out a thank you to the mun. He had been given the blessing of Hod Ha'ran, which would see to it that he acquired great riches, and considerably improved his aim from time to time. She bent down and tapped the demogorgon's snout, giving it the b She tapped the infector's fangs. Nothing happened. Trppedon They save an engineer http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Brute http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bully http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Divider http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Regenerator They steal the Marker http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Pain_Elemental http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Imp_Lord https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mii-dera http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Sawcubus http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/The_Regenerators http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/The_Corruption http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Feeder http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Stalker http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Twitcher "Karl, I am engaging in a good doings of reward for your doings of good of nice. I did the watching of the chip I did the implanting of in your cerebral cortex. You did the time travels and brought the Odin to our side, among other of the thing object events. In rewardation, I giving you the priest tech of old and inquisitor from other galaxy." Credits Trppedon is from a typo on this chat: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Brute Category:Blog posts